E' is for Eavesdropping
by MuzicLoverz
Summary: Co-workers misinterpret a conversation


TITLE:'E' is for Eavesdropping  
AUTHOR:Amanda in WI  
RATING:PG-13 (a little innuendo)  
SUMMARY:Co-workers misinterpret a conversation  
DISCLAIMER: The characters of Scarecrow & Mrs. King are property of Shoot the Moon and Warner   
Brothers. The story is a figment of my imagination and is used solely for entertainment  
purposes.  
NOTES:This is part of the ABC challenge on the Yahoo Groups site. Thanks to JoJo for her quick beta....I've been patiently waiting for Round 2 so I could get started on this. Hope you enjoy.  
TIMELINE:Set 4th season - our favorite couple is dating  
FEEDBACK:Please  
  
  
The computer screen beeped and Amanda King sighed in frustration. Nothing seemed to be going right for her today. First, she woke up late; then Lee forgot to pick her up; she forgot the password and now the computer decided to take a nap. What a bad day!  
  
She looked over at the piles of paper that were stacked on Lee's desk and once again wondered how he could ever find anything. 'But he's cute so that makes up for his lack of organizational skills'. They were going to head out for lunch as soon as Lee returned from the Men's Room.  
  
Amanda jumped at the sound of the ringing phone.  
  
"Q Bureau. This is Amanda."  
  
"Amanda, it's Billy. I'm going to have Francine run up some reports that I need Lee's signatures on, so can you guys wait on lunch til she gets there?"  
  
"Sure, Sir. I'll tell Lee." Amanda smiled as she hung up the phone. She was sure that Billy and the rest of the Agency suspected that her and Lee were in a relationship, but nobody really had the audacity to come out and ask them. Sure, Francine had caught them in some compromising situations, but they usually tried to talk themselves out of it. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. Oh well, she was happy and it was all because of her partner.  
  
The door to the Q Bureau swung open and Lee breezed in, closing and locking the door behind him. Ever since they shared their first kiss, locking the door had become a habit with them. They even invented a fake story about a sticky lock. He walked over to Amanda's desk and leaned down for a quick kiss.  
  
"Let's go, I'm starving." Lee held out his hand, ready for Amanda to place her smaller one in it.  
  
"Mr. Melrose called and we need to wait until Francine drops off some...." Her voice trailed off and she let a little giggle escape from her lips.  
  
Lee looked at her and wrinkled his brow. He didn't find anything amusing about Francine dropping something off, so he was obviously missing something.  
  
"Amanda, what's so funny?" He really didn't like to be kept out of the loop on things.  
  
"Um, Lee, did you forget anything while you were in the restroom?" Her giggles became a little louder.  
  
"I don't think so - why?"  
  
"Let's just say that the whole Agency may be aware of your blue boxers by now. Look." With a pointed gaze to his anatomy just South of his belt, she smiled as if she was on a diet and he was the dessert cart.  
  
Lee glanced down, and sure enough, his fly was unzipped. "Oh, shit. I'm glad I didn't run into anybody in the hall. Let's just hope those cameras didn't zoom in." He reached down and tugged the zipper upward.  
  
Amanda laughed and commented, "I'm sure they don't need a zoom for you, Scarecrow."  
  
Lee blushed and fumbled with the zipper until it caught in the material of his prized boxers. "Very funny. Damn it! I think it's stuck."  
  
Meanwhile in the hallway, Francine was just approaching their office. She really dreaded coming up here and was never fully prepared for whatever she encountered. She stopped at the door and was prepared to knock when she heard Amanda's voice mention Lee's blue boxers. 'What is going on in there?'  
  
Back in the office, Amanda walked over to Lee and looked at the tangled mess of fabric and metal. She laughed wholeheartedly and reached up to kiss Lee's lips. "Calm down, don't get your boxers in a knot!" Amanda laughed at her own joke and noticed Lee was not joining her.  
  
"Amanda, it's not funny. I do this many times a day and this has never happened." Lee grimaced at his words.  
  
Francine chuckled and leaned in closer to hear better. Leatherneck saw her practically kissing the door and went up to her. She quickly silenced him by pressing a finger to her lips. Leatherneck leaned in so he could hear what all the fuss was about.  
  
"Amanda, I'm serious. Can you please get over here and help me? I can't get it up." Lee was getting more frustrated by the second.  
  
Amanda looked at Lee and couldn't resist teasing him. He rarely was in this type of position and she couldn't help herself. "That's ok, Lee. It's happens to a lot of men."  
  
Both Francine and Leatherneck had to basically shove their fist in their mouths to keep from laughing at Scarecrow having 'that' type of problem. Unfortunately, it was at that minute that Beeman and Fred Fielder rounded the corner and saw the two of them in hysterics.  
  
"What's going on you two?" Beeman whispered.  
  
"You won't believe this! Amanda is helping Lee with a male 'problem', shall we say." Francine could barely get the sentence out before giggling.  
  
"Oh, this we gotta hear!" Fred said and leaned in closer for a listen.  
  
In the meantime, Amanda was trying to lightly remove the blue fabric from the zipper's hold. After a minute of trying the gentle approach, she stood up and gave it one good tug.  
  
"Ow! Amanda, those teeth are sharp! You gotta be careful down there," he admonished.  
  
Amanda still found the situation extremely funny and was seconds away from rolling on the floor laughing. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I have a vested interest in Tom, Dick, and Harry."  
  
"Who?" It took a few seconds until Lee realized she was making yet another joke. "I get it. Very funny, Manda. I'm in a very serious situation and you're having the time of your life. I'm glad I'm such amusing entertainment for you."  
  
Billy had been wondering what was keeping Francine and decided to head up to the Q Bureau and see for himself what the delay was. When he turned the corner, he saw Francine, Leatherneck, Fred, and Beeman standing outside the Q Bureau door red faced and trying their hardest to be quiet. Something was definitely going on. As he approached the group, they gave him the 'be quiet' signal. They pointed to the door and he tried to hear what was happening inside.  
  
"Lee, stop fidgeting. I can't get it up if you keep moving around like that."  
  
"I'm trying to stay still, but you're making me nervous," he admitted. "Try once more, but please don't pull it off."  
  
In the hallway, Billy's eyes bugged out of his head and finally realized what the commotion was all about.  
This was obviously a private moment and he was sure that Lee and Amanda wouldn't appreciate a peanut gallery.  
  
"Let's go people. Back to work." When nobody moved, he added, "NOW!" All four agents took off.  
  
A second later the door opened and Lee stood before him looking none worse for the wear except for the fact that his boxers were stuck in his zipper.  
  
"What's up, Lee?"  
  
At those two words, Lee grabbed Amanda's raincoat, put it on, and stormed off down the stairs to go home and cut the damn pants off.  
  
Billy looked at Amanda and they broke into fits of laughter.   
  
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
